Hey!
by Wolfie2
Summary: Yay, first fic. Takari with a lil' bit of Davis bashing (is it actually possible to have a Takari without bashing Davis? j/k)


Hey, thanks for looking at my fic. I apologize if this sucks but I'm getting there!  
Things said in ** are what the person is thinking, things in brackets are what I'm  
thinking (which is why there's not many, thinking hurts my brain - or whats left of it!)  
  
This is PG for a few little things, but I'm just curious as to see if anyone actually reads   
fanfics with their parents sitting behind them…  
  
Oh yeah, umm, I don't own digimon yada yada yada (if I did I would shoot myself for   
ending series two like that!).   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
"Long time no see"  
"…T.K. we just had last period together, you remember, about ten minutes ago."  
"Hehehe, yeah but with Mr Fujyiama it seemed to last a lot longer". The tall blonde   
haired boy beamed the smile, which melted Kari's heart every time.  
"Hahaha, well yeah, even Tai thought the same, but for some reason he was still Mr   
Fujyiama's pet".  
"So… what are you up to now?"  
"Ahh, well, I have to go pick up this important package, then I have to meet this cute   
guy in town after that".  
"…Really" T.K. replied, somewhat dejected.  
"No, just gonna go home and watch some T.V." Kari stated matter-of-factly, then she   
poked out her tongue and ran off laughing.  
T.K. stood there dumbstruck for all of five seconds before taking off after the lively,   
young girl.  
  
Kari tore around the corner, being careful not to knock over any innocent bystanders.   
She quickly glanced over her shoulder to make sure her best friend decided to play   
along too - fully knowing that he was - but the sight of the now well developed young   
boy in full flight always set her heart aflutter.  
  
T.K. took of after the spirited brown haired girl, grinning his head off. Trying to be  
careful of the other students, but seeing as he had grown a lot bigger, he didn't seem   
to fit through as easy as Kari had. T.K. was running full speed since he was well behind  
Kari, though to him the view from behind was nothing to complain about.   
*"Argh, she's my best friend, I can't think things like that…"*   
  
Kari burst through the door out towards the field, running as fast as she could, she chanced   
a look back just in time to see T.K. barge over Bob, another player on his basketball team.  
  
"Oops, sorry Bob, hehehe, I'll catch up with you next week". T.K. yelled out an apolige, after   
regaining his composure. He threw open the door while glancing around to try and see where   
Kari had escaped to. "Ahh, the field, BIG mistake". T.K. took of again, oblivious to the group   
of giggling girls lounging around on the seats outside.  
  
The gap between the two young teens was quickly closing.  
"Kari give up now! Don't make me hurt you!"  
"Bring it on hahaha"  
"Kari I'll tackle you"  
"Sure you will T.K." She replied in a patronizing tone, "Your mother raised you too well"  
T.K. sighed, as he knew this was true. His mother had always taught him not to hurt a woman.  
"Argh!!!" Kari shrieked out, as she felt two strong arms grab her from behind and wrap around her waist.  
"Gotcha" she heard T.K. whisper into her ear as he breathed heavily. Kari was giggling uncontrollably  
which was not helped when he decided to pick her up and spin around. This didn't last very long as T.K.   
got dizzy and fell over with Kari on top of him, they both started rolling around in hysterics.  
  
"And you wonder why everyone thinks you two are an item"  
"cough…oh…hehehe…hi Yolie…hahaha…how long have you been there?" T.K. greeted his older friend and fellow digidestined.  
"Just as long as the rest of the crowd" Yolie replied with a smile. She sneaked a wink at Kari   
while T.K. looked towards the others watching the on field display.  
"You know, I don't know why everyone thinks that, I mean, we're just friends." Kari answered, fixing her friend an evil glare.  
  
T.K. was glad that he had his back to the girls, as he didn't want them to see him wince when Kari said 'Just friends'.  
"Well anyway, we have all decided that we're going to the digital world after all" Yolie said, still smiling at Kari.  
"Who's we?" T.K. inquired as he turned back around.  
"Well, ahh, I actually decided and now I'm making you come with me." Yolie broke off into maniacal   
laughter, T.K. and Kari sweatdropped and silently started inching away from their friend.  
"Hey, where do you two think you're going then?!?"  
  
*****  
  
"Why are we always waiting for Davis?" Kari asked impatiently.  
"Maybe it's because of all that hair spray makes it hard for things to get into his head" Yolie replied.  
Everyone in the room (everyone being T.K., Kari, Ken, Cody, Yolie and their digimon) cracked up   
laughing, they laughed even harder when Davis came through the door looking thoroughly pissed off.   
"It's hair GEL Yolie, get it right, do you seriously think I could get THIS volume with mere hairspray?!?!?   
Besides, it's the same type Tai uses." He looked at Kari smiling. She stopped her laughing immediately, and she   
turned an amusing shade of white as the color drained from her face. This set T.K. off even more, he was bearly   
able to stand on his own two feet, having to lean on a desk for support. Kari was even more peeved after this, and   
landed a punch on T.K.'s shoulder. As he was already finding it hard enough to keep his balance, T.K. ended up   
falling on the floor rolling around yet again, holding his stomach.  
Kari tried to hold back a smile as she looked at her idiotic *"But cute"* bestfriend, which didn't work at all. But of   
course, even though she was subtle about it, Yolie noticed.  
Davis was not impressed at the fact that T.K. was laughing at him, not to mention the girls were giving him extra   
attention. He was just about to use a witty come back ever (hahaha, I crack myself up sometimes), when Ken spoke out.  
"Ahh, well now that we're all here, maybe we should head of towards the digital world".  
"Good point Ken!" Yolie answered a bit too fast and a bit too loud. This seemed to really amuse Kari as she raised her eyebrows at Yolie.  
"Shut up" she mouthed back. None of the guys seemed to notice this exchange because, well, they're guys, 'nuff said.  
  
*****  
DIGITAL WORLD  
  
"So Yolie, exactly why are we here?" T.K. asked.  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell, you see, I thought that we should all partner-up and check out the digital world,   
to see if there's anymore control spires lying around." Kari smiled, she knew exactly what her friend had   
meant by 'partner-up'. Yolie had always had a thing for Ken. Since they had found out that Yolie was a   
digidestined, the two girls had become good friends and as such, they shared most of their secrets. She knew that   
Yolie wanted to be 'partners; with Ken and would some how get her and T.K. together *"emphasis on together."*  
"Well, if that's the case, I think that me and Kari should partner-up." Davis leapt to Kari's side, grabbing her hand.  
"First Davis, it's Kari and I, and secondly, I don't think so." She snapped as she slapped away Davis's hand from Kari's.  
"Hey! This is none of your business four eyes!" Davis retaliated.  
"Of course it is you big-haired freak" Yolie countered.  
Kari, Ken, Cody and all the digimon sweatdropped.   
"Here we go again" they muttered in unison.  
T.K. took an undesirable position in-between the two, trying to keep the peace.  
"Davis, Yolie's right."  
"Why T.A.? Do YOU want to be Kari's partner?" A rather steamed Davis yelled. T.K. felt everyone's eyes on him.  
"cough…ahh…well no, I just think it would be umm best if we went with our DNA digivolving partner."  
  
"Nice save back there, T.K." Patamon whispered into T.K.'s ears, making him turn a brighter red then the already established scarlet theme.  
Lucky Cody and him had already left the others before anyone else could see.  
"You should just ask her out."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Oh come on T.K., everybody knows that you have a thing for Kari"  
"That's…"  
"T.K." The youngest digidestined stopped walking and turned to stare at T.K. until he returned his gaze.  
"I can tell you like her T.K. I can tell by the way you look at her, the way you laugh with her, the way you always protect her.   
I can tell you like her T.K., why don't you just tell her?"  
T.K. smiled at Cody, physically he was the youngest digidestined, but mentally and emotionally, he was aged beyond his years.  
"Cody, I just can't go up to the girl who's been my best friend for years and tell her I love her." Cody's eyes sparkled, "I didn't   
say anything about loving her T.K." Cody smirked as he started walking off.  
"He's got you there T.K." Patamon giggled and took off after Cody and Armodillomon. T.K. stood there with a stupid grin on his face.  
"…Hey you guys are going the wrong way, we're meant to go THIS way!"  
"Yes, but Kari went THIS way"  
"Why do I let you guys put me through this?" He laughed.  
  
*****  
  
"That T.B. is always muscling in on MY girl"  
"Well Davis, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but she is NOT your girl, it's obvious that her and T.K. share a special bond, I don't   
think it would be wise or fair to mess with that."  
"But she's not going out with him!" An exasperated Davis countered.  
"Well she's not going out with you either Davis" Ken was losing his patience, but immediately regretted saying that.  
"So you're saying that I should ask her out?!? OK I will!" Davis sprinted off towards the direction the girls left.  
"You had better go after him Ken"  
"I know Wormon, it's just that sometimes I think that Davis, T.K., and Kari are the only ones that don't realize T.K. and Kari are   
a perfect match" Ken sighed.  
"Well, I think they all know but they just don't want to be the first to say anything about it."  
"You may be right"  
"We better get going, but at least you get to spend some time with Yolie."  
"…We had better run, I think we're losing Davis." Ken ran off before Wormon could continue his accusations, but returned a minute   
later after remembering that Wormon isn't the fastest of the digimon and picked him up and started running again.  
  
*****  
  
"Why don't you tell him?"  
"Wow, 2 minutes, that's got to be some kind of record, usually that comes a lot faster" Kari and Gatomon started giggling.  
"Look Kari, you and T.K. are made for each other."  
Kari, Gatomon and Hawkmon all rolled their eyes.  
"No, listen to me. Now your digimon for starters, Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. They are the only Digimon to have a linked   
attack their Golden Noose and if that wasn't just a coincidence what about Angemon and Angewomon?"  
"Well…" Kari started.  
"Hold on, I haven't finished yet. There's also the fact that you were both in the first digidestined with older brothers in there, and   
like Azulongmon said, you two have special crests."  
"Yolie, please, you don't have to tell me that we should be together, or that I like him, I mean, I know I do… Lately I've been   
beginning to think, no, I KNOW that I love him. I…I just don't know how he feels."  
"Kari…" Yolie's tone softened. "He does like you, I'm pretty sure of it. You guys are always together, laughing, joking and   
even fighting" this brought a smile to Kari's face, "I meant beside each other not with each other, even though you two do fight   
with each other, but usually it's not serious, but you know sometimes it is..."  
"Thanks Yolie I get the point, but please don't make me slap you again" she said with a grin.  
"Well Kari, even you will have to have noticed that every time someone or somemon threatens to harm us, he always stands in front of you."  
"That's the thing, those could all just be things that he'd do for his friend, and if I did tell him I liked him, let alone loved him, he may   
grow distant, I just can't risk it, he means too much to me" Kari said, her smile fading.  
"Kari, have you seen the movie Paulie?" (Sorry, but it's on T.V. right now hehehe)  
Kari started to think for a second.  
"You mean that kids movie about the parrot that you said you hired to entertain your kid cousins?" Her mischievous smile was returning.  
"Yes, well, umm…anyways, there's this one scene." Kari couldn't help but smirk at her friend's quickness at changing the subject.   
"And in this scene" She tried to coax Yolie along.  
"Well you see, this guys talking to the parrot, telling it about his past. He told it about the one girl he ever loved, who was also his   
best friend and how he didn't tell her. She got married to his friend and on her wedding day, she told the guy that it was actually him   
she always loved." Kari sighed, she knew where Yolie was going with this *"But I don't know why she had to bring up that movie"*  
"OK Yolie, next opportunity I get I'll try"  
"About time Kari" Gatomon smiled at her partner.  
"Now we just have to set up Gatomon and Patamon, then you guys can go on a double date." The human girls laughed as Gatomon   
started to blush (can you tell if she is blushing? She's covered with fur after all. Well for the sake of this 'story', let's just say that you can)  
"Well let's go find the guys then!" Yolie exclaimed.  
"So that's what this is all about, you just want to see Ken!"  
"Damn straight girlfriend!" Yolie held up her hand as Kari high-fived her.  
"Hahaha, well let's go then."  
The girls were just about to leave when a giant digimon jumped in front of them. (I don't know why he's there or where he came  
from so don't ask! This is my first fanfic after all so I'm allowed to have a few plot holes here and there.)  
  
"I am Anonamon. (That took me 10 seconds to think of) I will not allow you to leave." The dark digimon's voice echoed. He was   
black with red eyes, much like a Tyranomon but more bulky.  
"What do you mean?!?" Yolie yelled.  
"Well you see, you walked across my land so now you must pay." The evil digimon growled.  
"But this isn't your land" Kari stated back, but her voice started to waver.  
"It is now!" His voice boomed.  
"Enough of this, you're going down. Lighting Paw!" Gatomon burst into action, followed closely by Hawkmon.  
"Dark Whip!" The evil digimon spun around whipping both digimon with his tail, causing both digimon to go sprawling back, injured.   
Anonamon was deceptively fast for his size.  
"Hey buddy, leave them alone" Davis burst on to the scene, "Get him Veemon!"  
"OK Davish, Veehead…" THUD!!! Veemon was leveled with a right hook.  
"He,hey, that's not a proper digimon move."  
"I'm evil, I can do what I want, including this!" Anonamon picked up Kari and threw her to the other side of the cliff, she hit hard  
then fell down. Lucky there was a ledge under her. (I put a cliff there so I can put a ledge there to if I want too mwahahaha.)  
  
"KARI!!!" All the digidestined yelled, T.K. and Cody had met up with Ken just prior to Anonamon's vicious display.  
"NOOOO!!!!!!" T.K. was off in a flash. Anonamon eyed up T.K. "Dark Whi…""BOOM BUBBLE PAH!!!" Patamon distracted the evil   
digimon for T.K. The young digidestined ran as fast as he could, he knew he had to build up steam or else he might not jump far enough   
and plummet to his doom.  
"Kari I'm coming!" It was too late to pull out now, T.K. forced all his energy into his legs *"I'd like to see Michael Jordan try this"* As he   
cleared the edge, he realised that he had no idea why he was doing this, he just knew he couldn't leave her there.   
  
As the other digidestined looked on T.K. jumped with all his might, *"I hope I make it, I hope I make it… damn, I sound like a steam   
engine…"* BANG!!! T.K. hit the cliff and started to side down, he landed on the same ledge as Kari.  
  
"BOOM BUBBLE PAH!"   
"Wormon digivolve!!!" Ken yelled.  
"Wormon digivolve to… Stingmon."  
  
The battle raged on.  
  
"Kari, Kari, speak to me!" T.K. had found his way to the unconscious girl. He now had her cradled in his arms, stroking her   
soft brown hair. "Kari, please talk to me…please." He started to sob softly.  
"ohhhhh…t…k…ohhhh…what, what happened?"  
"Ohmygod, Kari are you OK?"  
"I don't know"  
"It's OK Kari I gotcha" T.K. gave the girl a tight embrace, while still stroking her hair.  
"t.k., how did you get over here?" Kari asked in a quiet voice.  
"Well, err, I ahh kinda jumped"  
"You jumped over here, but you could have been killed…"  
"I had to see if you were alright" he smiled slightly.  
"But why, why risk your life just for that?"  
"I…I…ahh…I, I care for you Kari, you know that" T.K. smile increased a bit as he pulled her into a tighter embrace.  
  
They were both oblivious to the battle on the other side of the canyon.  
"Dark whip!" Again this powerful attack from it's mark, sending all the digimon flying. (Yeah it's hard to believe that one   
crappy move could get ALL the digimon, but I'm too lazy to put in more details)  
  
"T.K." Kari's muffled voice spoke into T.K.'s shoulder.  
"…Yes"  
She reluctantly pulled herself out of his strong arms. She now looked directly into his eyes. "umm…well…ahh, what exactly did   
you mean by you care for me, it's the second time you've said it and…and I really want to know what you mean…"   
  
"I don't think we can make it…all our digimon are trashed."  
"Get up guys, come on please." Yolie pleaded.  
"sorry yolie…we can't" Hawkmon managed to get out.  
  
"Well…Kari…umm…" T.K. took a deep breath. "You're my best friend, you mean everything to me and I really don't want to   
jepodise that but…this is something I've wanted to tell you for such a long time. Ever since I met you, I knew that there was   
something special. At first I thought it was just because we were the same age and I had someone to talk to and play with, but   
time it strengthened. I found myself thinking about you all the time, just the sight of you, or the sound of your voice would brighten   
my day. I found myself fully willing to give my life, just to protect you…Kari Kamiya , I love you."  
Kari gasped, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.  
"T.K. I love you too, always have always will."  
The two digidestined hugged again. This time the signs of the crests started to shine through their shirts.  
"Wow, what happened." Kari asked confused.  
"Hmm, I think I might know."  
"Well care to share?"  
"Kari, my crest is the crest of Hope right" she nodded in response. "Well, my biggest hope was that you felt the same way for me as   
I felt for you. That you would love me too and now it's happened, you made my crest light up." T.K. smiled affectionately at his love,   
she smiled back.  
"And you're my light, you help me through the darkness and you keep me safe, you gave my crest hope."  
  
"Patamon, warpdigivolve to Seraphimon"  
"Gatomon, warpdigivolve to Magnadramon"   
  
"Wow" All the digidestined gasped in unison.  
  
"Seven Heavens!"  
"Fire Tornado!"  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Anonamon screamed.  
  
"Well that wasn't THAT bad." Kari playfully hit T.K. on the arm after that comment.  
  
Magnadramon flew over to the two digidestined to get them back on the other side. As they stepped off Magnadramon , holding hands,   
she reverted back to Gatomon.   
"Well on the bright side, at least we didn't see any control spires" Yolie commented.  
"Aww man"  
"What is it Davis?" Ken asked.  
"Well Ken, I'm sorry. I can't ask Kari out like you wanted me to. It's obvious that her and T.K. have a special bond and are meant to be   
together." Davis started to walk back to the digiport.  
"WHAT?!?" The others glared at Ken.  
"No! It's not what you think, honest"  
  
Ken ran off to the digiport, followed closely by the others. (Except Wormon, Ken forgot him again and probably won't see him for another   
week. Davis ran into a tree, I don't know why but he did mwahahaha.)  
  
*****  
  
"Hmm, I love this park, it's so peaceful" (How's that for originality, no one else has done a romantic ending in the park) T.K. grinned at his   
girlfriend, then stopped walking.  
"Kari, there's something else I've wanted to do for a long time"  
"What's that?" Kari turned to face him, fully knowing what was to happen next. *"But it's so much fun to play with him"*.  
"This" T.K. put an arm around her waist and one around the back of her neck, his fingers intertwining in her hair, slowly he pulled her close   
and started to kiss her.  
  
*****  
  
Three figures were walking through the park, coming from the opposite direction.  
"Hey isn't that T.K.?" Sora asked  
"Yeah it is, and he's kissing some girl!"  
"Hey Matt, I thought you said he liked my sister"  
"Well he told me he did, man, wait 'til I get my hands on him. I'll flatten him!"  
"Well I'm going to have to tell Kari, imagine how she'll feel when she finds out." Tai sighed.  
"Umm, I'm just guessing, but I think she knows" Sora said with a giggle.  
The boys followed her gaze, to see the couple had now turned around, now showing Kari.  
"Aww, look at that, T.K. and Kari kissing" The boys stood there for a while watching their younger siblings.  
"T.K. and Kari kissing?!?"  
"They're too young for that!"  
"I'll flatten him!"  
They started to advance but Sora grabbed both of them by the ear and dragged them off.  
"I don't think so, it took them long enough, so you two are going to leave them ALONE!"  
  
*****  
  
The two broke of the kiss.  
"Mmm, that was easier then I thought" T.K. muttered. Kari raised an eyebrow…  
"No! I didn't mean you, I meant that I thought it would be harder." She started to giggle.  
"Wait, I mean, oh what do I mean…" Kari put a finger over T.K.'s lips.  
"You know, sometimes I think that I'm the luckiest girl in the world." T.K. smiled. "And then you start to talk…"   
She smiled slyly then ran off laughing, leaving a dumbfounded T.K. standing there, for all of five seconds.  
"Kari! Don't make me hurt you!"  
  
~~~  
Hey you made it to the end. Thanks!!! Thank you for also reviewing (hint, hint, nudge, nudge)  
And I'm sorry about the lack of detail in the digimon area, but well they were only there for convience :o).  
(Especially that Anonomon - what was I thinking?!?)  
  
  
  
  



End file.
